<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HARD HIT by king_gaara14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658646">HARD HIT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14'>king_gaara14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and My Weird Ships [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't kill me please, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Just another nonsense creation, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Cause nobody, like your body<br/>Baby give me your love, you know I can't get enough<br/>Nobody, like your body<br/>Baby give me your love, you know I can't get enough<br/>I get so crazy when it's you and me alone<br/>Just give me another dose,<br/>And let's do what we're supposed to<br/>I get so crazy when it's you and me alone<br/>‘Cause there's, nobody, nobody<br/>(c) Nobody ~ THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE ❤❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and My Weird Ships [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HARD HIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>It’s a thing now,</em> Kazuma realizes, and something inside of his stomach flutters.</p><p>He’s in the seminar, like the summer camp they usually got in with the gang but its sort of recreational or something, not paying attention at all - absentmindedly scratching the tip of his pencil onto the piece of parchment on his table, chin on his left hand, thoughts astray. The rough squiggles of lines he’s making on the yellowish surface of the paper is taking up most of the space he usually saves for notes when he actually bothers to concentrate (which is not a very frequent occurrence, if he’s being honest).</p><p>Mr. Noda is droning on and on and on and on and time isn’t ticking anywhere closer to the end of discussion, so Kazuma has to make do with what he has to keep himself occupied. Riku’s already fast asleep, head buried deep in his arms, his black hoods providing a blanket as the drizzle outside continues to trickle down against the windowpanes of the dusty studio.</p><p>Kazuma’s eyes wander to the front row and his heart makes a little leap at the sight of the blonde boy – he bleached it for the High &amp; Low and it’s kinda fit to him – situated right in front of Noda’s table. He has his temple to his left fist, elbow resting on the table as his right hand flies across the pages of his notebook, writing away furiously at whatever Noda is talking about now. Some tips for the vocals and performers.</p><p>Hokuto’s usually not any more diligent in summer classes compared to Kazuma but Kazuma suspects his sudden interest in today’s lesson is due to the fact that he’s trying to take his mind off of the very thing Kazuma himself has been obsessing over for the whole day now.</p><p>Kazuma supposes he can’t really blame him, after all.</p><p>Even Makoto had been flabbergasted the first time Kazuma had turned to him to let him in on their secret.</p><p>"You what?!" Makoto hiss-shouted, earning a few stares from the other members  and a dagger-glare from Likiya.</p><p>"Shut up," Kazuma shoved him on the shoulder. He turned to make sure no one was listening in and leaned a little closer for safety measure. He whispered, words tumbling out in a jumbled mess, "We did, okay. It was kind of weird and messy and honestly, I didn’t really know what to do with my di-"</p><p>"Shhh." It was Makoto’s turn to chastise him, scrunching his nose in disgust. "No details, please." His cheeks were turning scarlet, which Kazuma thought was unusually prudish for someone whom he usually talks to with ease about this kind of thing.</p><p>"It was just, you know, we were fooling around for a bit," Kazuma continued, before getting interrupted again.</p><p>"Wait wait wait, fooling around or fooling around?”</p><p>"He was just telling me about weird muggle inventions and we were having a good laugh and throwing bits of chips at each other," Kazuma waved a dismissive hand, "and then he came over to tackle me because I said something stupid and then…" He tugged at his already shirt nervously. "And then I kissed him."</p><p>Makoto’s jaw dropped, dramatic gasp aloud, and this time a fellow member actually shushed him. He ignored it. “Then?”</p><p>"I don’t know what came over me, but I guess I was a little horny at the time and he was cute, so my hormones were saying hey why the fuck not, and so I did. He kissed me back - may I emphasize when I say very enthusiastically - and the rest was history.”</p><p>"What about the others? They weren’t in the dormitory?"</p><p>"Nope. It was just the two of us, and well, to be honest even if we were fucking while they were in the room, they wouldn’t even take notice."</p><p>Makoto’s mouth was still ajar. The essay about something they learn today they were supposed to work on left unwritten on their desks.</p><p>"So, um…" Makoto frowned in worry, "what are you two gonna do now?"</p><p>"I don’t know," Kazuma’s shoulders slumped, pouting. "I wanted to talk to him about it, but he was sitting with Shohei at breakfast, and that’s really saying something because he usually cannot put up with any of those teasing Shohei does most of the time. He was really avoiding me, and it sucks because I sort of really want to talk to him.”</p><p>Makoto looked genuinely concerned, and Kazuma thought that this was probably really one of the perks of being friends with the man, despite what everyone seems to say.</p><p>"Are you sure about it, Kawamura? He’s your best friend."</p><p>Then Kazuma was hit with a slap of realization that maybe Hokuto didn’t want the same thing, and he was momentarily stunned by the idea of it.</p><p>Maybe it was because they’d always been touchy-feely with each other - cuddling was no big deal, after long days enduring rehearsals they’d always ended up asleep with their long limbs tangled up in each other, shirts unbuttoned or aside. They had kissed once before, but it was only when someone had sneaked in a whiskey that had gotten both of them incredibly drunk. But this. This was a whole new territory.</p><p>Kazuma had always somehow been under the impression that sex was supposed to be something casual and mindless, but last night had been his first and it definitely wasn’t just casual and mindless with zero emotional attachment like he’d expected. It had been awkward and fumbly and messy, but it felt like something he and Hokuto shared, instead of just an excuse for his raging hormones to take him over completely.</p><p>And so now he’s determined to sort things out, because he’s been thinking it over and over since his eyes flew open this morning and he can’t take the silent treatment he’s getting from Hokuto anymore.</p><p>The awaited “dismissed” finally uttered and everyone’s rising up like they’re from their graves, most still half-asleep. Kazuma’s quick to get to his feet, grabs his jacket and hurries over to the front row, knocking Riku’s table in the process that earned him a groaned from the man and curses him creatively, which is an extraordinary feat given that he’s only just woken up from what seemed to be a deep slumber.</p><p>"Hey, Hokuto?" Kazuma asks, voice small. "Can we talk for a second?" He’s making paws out of the hem of his shirt and tapping his foot lightly on the floor with jittery anticipation.</p><p>Hokuto looks up from the notes he’s scribbled, and immediately starts to look uncomfortable. He stuffs his phone and notebook into his small bag and takes a moment before replying, “Um. Sure.”</p><p>They walk out of the studio shoulder-to-shoulder, like they’ve always done before, but there’s a cloud of anxiety hanging over their heads like there’s an incoming rainstorm.</p><p>"So about last night…" Kazuma starts off, feeling his heart thump harder in his chest. He suddenly realizes how ironic it is that they’re both so nervous, and The Rampage are supposedly fearless, like they can take whatever’s thrown their way.</p><p>Hokuto leans against the wall as the other members walk by them, heading toward the cafeteria for lunch. “Yeah?”</p><p>"It’s dumb but I was thinking that it could be, like…" Kazuma swallows, "a regular thing?" At this point he’s just rambling whatever that comes to his head first, "I mean, I sort of like you and after last night I really think that if I were to have sex with anyone, I’d rather it be with you than anyone else and I know it’s weird because we’ve been friends for so long but I don’t know, we should probably give it a try and we could just stay how we were before, only with, like." His throat is lodged with a little lump before completing his sentence, "more sex?"</p><p>"So you’re saying you want us to be friends with benefits?" Hokuto raises an eyebrow at him. Kazuma looks confused, so Hokuto adds, "The benefit being sex, of course."</p><p>"Yeah. I think. But no, not like just friends. We could date, too, you know?” Kazuma wedges his bottom lip in between his teeth in anticipation.</p><p>Hokuto crossed his arms against his chest, looking at him expectantly, “Then what? Be boyfriends or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. I think I can do that,”</p><p>“So how we gonna do this?”</p><p>“Uhm, don’t know. It’s easier if you’re a girl but,”</p><p>Hokuto rolls his eyes to him, “I don’t want to have sex with you again unless,” Kazuma quirks his eyebrows, “You got a stock of lube already. Damn, it hurts a lot, I need to knock Riku’s for aspirin in the morning and you know how he is,”</p><p>Kazuma grinned, "Ohhh," then perks up, eyebrows shooting up. "Is that a yes, then?"</p><p>Hokuto starts to look slightly embarrassed. “Yes.”</p><p>"Am I allowed to kiss you right now?"</p><p>"No. Save it for later. And by later I mean after you go out with me this weekend. I wanna eat something decent than this shithole ever offered."</p><p>Kazuma laughs, “It’s a date.” It’s a huge relief, now that it’s all resolved (surprisingly quickly) and there’s full consent and no stories involving long, draggy emotional attachments that may ruin their friendship like those he’s seen in those movies Makoto had dragged him out to see before.</p><p>"We could go look for flavoured lube while we’re at it," Kazuma suggests as they’re walking toward the cafeteria, and it’s like everything’s gone back to normal.</p><p>"Sure. Now shush. I’m trying to think of a way to make it all discreet so the other boys won’t know."</p><p>Kazuma takes Hokuto’s hand and gives it a squeeze, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Don’t bother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do not kill me, onegai! Of course, all your comments, violent reactions and kudos are all appreciated. All of the love. Mwuah!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>